1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to laptop cooling devices and more particularly to a laptop cooling pad having a transverse fan and other beneficial components to further improve temperature operating conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Laptops are widely used by people for various works. However, heat may quickly build up when a laptop is operating. How to effectively dissipate the heat is thus an issue to be addressed.
A conventional cooling pad for use with a laptop comprises a bottom plate having a transverse ventilation portion, and a cover plate having a transverse ventilation frame corresponding to the transverse portion. The transverse ventilation portion is provided with a transverse groove; and at least one fan each held by a support. The support has front and rear upper edges with symmetrically arranged resilient retainers, and has left and right edges with symmetrically arranged pushing nodes. The support is placed in the ventilation portion of the bottom plate with the pushing nodes thereof inserted into the transverse grove so that the pushing nodes are exposed to be pushed manually. After the cover plate is secured to the bottom plate, manually pushing the pushing nodes makes the fan move transversely in the cooling pad along the ventilation portion.
While the laptop cooling pad enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of laptop cooling pad of this type are constantly sought.